ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Level four exam is Dododododo!
Opening Doremi runs on a long pathway dressed up as a turtle. She is sure that she's doing fine at her own pace until she spots Onpu, dressed in a rabbit suit while riding her broom. Doremi thinks she will win because the hard-working turtle will keep going while the rabbit naps. But Onpu, as the rabbit points out that she doesn't like to take naps; which causes Doremi to fall over as the scenery keeps spinning. Premise The fourth exam is coming up and the Ojamajo have to do it doubled with their fairies. Will they be able to best the legendary Tortoise and the Hare? Summary As the girls discuss what recently happened and are disappointed discovering that Onpu is a rival, their fairies are playing when Majorika scolds Doremi after she mentions that she should have tried to use magic to win the audition. She reminds her of the dangers of Forbidden Magic and how the consequences can be very scary- although she doesn't actually know what they are. Hearing this the girls find it hard to take her seriously, and they decide to play it safe by warning Onpu anyway. Throught the school day the girls try to speak to Onpu in private but they are unable to; due to how many classmates Onpu consistently has swarming her during free time. At the end of the school day, Onpu says goodbye to everyone and the girls finally get their chance to speak to her, but as her ride has already arrived she has to leave for work. They have no choice but to drop the subject for now. That evening, Pop plans on trying very hard to stay awake for her exam. She knows that she can't rely on Doremi afer what happened last time, and she attempts to sneak some coffee from the kitchen to drink- but she is caught by a furious Haruka, who forces her back to her bedroom. In this time, Pop quickly falls asleep. Meanwhile, Doremi has been transformed and waiting impatiently for a chance to go and wake Pop. She finds Hazuki and Aiko, who have come to lend a hand. But they manage to get beaten up for their troubles and fail to wake up Pop yet again. By now, Majorika tells them to just stop since she can imagine what happened just by looking at them. Pop is a little girl who needs sleep more than they do, so it's going to be nearly impossible to get her up anytime soon. They go into the magical world and find Mota and MotaMota waiting for them outside of their exams booth. Before they say anything though, and they use their magic to summon the fairy, who were disguided as the girls at the time. They return to their normal forms and follwo everyone else to a new location, where the girls are surprised to find that a massive crowd of witches who have come to watch. It is explained that the ojamajo will have to race against the Tortoise and the Hare and partner up with their yousei. The girls are also warned that they will not be allowed to use magic to cheat, nor can they use their brooms. Doremi isn't worried, claiming that the Tortoise and Hare will be slow and lazy, but this turns out to be fare from the truth; with even Majorika and Lala expressing shock. They claim this is unfair, but the girls are on their own and they can't help them. With that the race begins and the girls arrive to their first obstacle: a giant wall they must somehow get around. As they are allowed to use magic to benefit themselves, Hazuki casts a spell to make a hole in the wall they can crawl through. This works but Doremi's hair causes her to get stuck, leaving Aiko to tug and yank on her while Hazuki tries to tell them that the hole can be enlarged. Her words go unnoticed and eventually Aiko and Doremi both land on the ground from all of her pulling. They run on to find Majopon waiting for them and she brings up how now it is time for them to have a three legged race with their yousei. Aiko and Hazuki are shown to do fine, but Doremi struggles the entire way. By the time the girls beat this portion they are caught off guard when Onpu suddenly shows up to visit. Doremi complains over being tired before they ask her what she's doing there, and rather than act coy about it she plainly states that Majoruka wanted her to come and mess up their exam. She remarks on how cute their fairies look and points out that Roro, her own fairy isn't with her when they ask. They do their own things, so she's off somewhere probably watching television. As they have a moment the girls try to warn Onpu about Forbidden Magic, but as it turns out she already knows. She just doesn't care. She reveals her special charm Majoruka made for her and explains that it protects her from the bad magic, and with that she reminds them of their exam and takes off. The girls eventually come to a row of twin beds and find the Tortoise and Hare asleep. They think this is a chance to sneak by, but Majopon stops them to inform the girls that this is the final obstacle; they have to go to sleep and enter the dream gardens to locate the rare butterfly. While Doremi and Aiko are able to get to sleep rather quickly, Hazuki isn't very comfortable- but this changes after getting kicked in the face and she loses conciousness. She arrives to the Dream Garden to find Aiko and Doremi already in the middle of searching for the butterfly. However, they don't know which one they need, so they attempt to chase after any and all of them, along with their fairies, who manage to sneak up behind a butterfly sitting on a flower. They grab it and the girls are woken up to continue, allowing them to take the lead as the other two haven't found one yet. As they approach the end of the race the girls are horrified when they find the Tortoise and Hare are quickly approaching from behind. They try to run as fast as they can but they appear to be losing speed until Dodo inspires Doremi, who recalls watching them play baseball the prior day. Each girl grabs her fairy before tossing her forward, towards the finish line before the other duo can reach it, and the girls officially pass their fourth exams as everyone cheers for them. While Mota and MotaMota wonder if this was fair, Majorika reminds them of something and the girls are given their rewards. As this is going on, Onpu has returned to observe them. She makes another remark and flies away. Meanwhile, the girls start to discuss Pop as she had missed the exciting event. She is shown to still be asleep and talking as she remains blissfully unaware. Spells *''Make a hole appear in the wall'' Major Events *At some point the yousei either learned how to change clothes, or they learned to transform into alternate outfits. *The Ojamajo pass the 4th exam. *Onpu has passed the 4th exam. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Lala states how bad using magic on peoples minds is, her hand is lacking detail. *At the first shot of the classroom, Itoko's sleeves are the same color as her dress. However, she wears a lilac top and they are normally lilac. *Before going into the magic world, Hazuki's tap is missing it's center piece. *As Onpu discusses Roro, her tap lacks detailing and it remains the entire scene (except for an up close shot of her charm) **This also happens to the Ojamajo until they resume their exam. **As well as when the girls run forward and find the beds. **In each of the three cheering scenes, the two ojamajo who stand in back miss their tap details. **This happens a final time before they get the idea to throw their yousei. *Mota and Motamota lack mouths when they say the ojamajo are late. *When Onpu shows up to see everyone before the exam begins, part of her hair lacks coloring. *While Doremi laments after the yousei show up, Dodo appears bigger then she should be. **This happens a few more times during the episode. *Before Hazuki lands on the ground, her glasses lack the opaque quality they normally gain. **Her tap is also shown lacking detail. Trivia *Roro is mentioned in this episode but she does not make an appearance until the final episode of the season. She also gains a formal introduction in the first episode of Sharp. *This is the first time the 4th exam appears. It would come back again during Sharp (which Pop partakes in), and finally in Dokkan (Hana-chan). *Doremi's meet with Onpu during the opening of the episode is exactly like how it happens in the episode, however they're not in costume. *During the butterfly-chasing scene around 17:25 in the episode, a sped up soundbite can be heard. If this is slowed down, it reveals a clip from an old ad for Astra (from some time in the 90s or 80s?), a pharmaceutical company from Canada, which is sometimes used as a stock sound effect for fast-forwarded tapes: "As one of Canada's leading ethical pharmaceutical companies we have researched and developed products of the finest quality to the well-being of Canadians since 1954. Today is no different. The success of Astra depends on our ability to make the right moves at the right time." Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes